Un trajet en train
by loupiote
Summary: En parant pour Lille, mon esprit a vagabondé dans un tout autre aspect des voyages en train... Slash D/M


Ils revenaient de cette putain d'affaire, un enfant qui avait disparu depuis trois jours déjà. Malheureusement ils étaient arrivés trop tard, une fois de trop pensaient ils. Évidemment quant une chose ne va pas tout s'enchaîne, alors que Danny et Martin étaient sur le point de rentrer à New York, leur voiture était tombée en panne.

Ils avaient décidé de prendre le train qui avait évidemment 40 minutes de retard. Ce mois de septembre était particulièrement maussade et les torrents d'eau qui s'abattaient depuis une semaine n'étaient pas propice pour visiter la ville.

Martin avait dut faire quelques courses, Danny l'avait donc attendu à la gare, c'est donc un Martin trempé jusqu'aux os qui rejoignit Danny sur le quai.

Danny: Tu sais tu pourrais demander une augmentation à Jack pour t'acheter un parapluie.

Martin: Très drôle.

Mais Danny ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'il disait, il faut dire que Martin était diablement sexy dégoulinant d'eau. Danny arrête de fantasmer sur ton collègue pensait il. Mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeans trempé de Martin qui laissait apparaître des formes très intéressantes. Pourtant il avait essayé de refouler ses sentiments, il avait essayé de se convaincre que Martin n'était qu'un de ses fils à papa qui pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient grâce à l'argent et non à l'expérience. Mais c'était trop dur. Martin... ce nom résonnait comme un doux rêve pendant ses nuits et cela l'obsédait de plus en plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de le regarder dans ses yeux bleus, son regard était plutôt attiré par son petit cul bien rebondit. Chaque moment passé avec lui n'était plus que torture. Il avait ses moments de pulsion qui revenaient de plus en plus souvent. Il avait tellement envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, de l'embrasser avec fougue mais aussi une chose que Dieu a créé chez l'homme, une chose excellente.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'aventure avec des hommes et jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose pour un homme. Mais quand il est arrivé, il repensait au premier jour de Martin. Quelque chose avait changé, son rythme cardiaque avait d'un coup accéléré, il avait senti des perles de sueur dans son dos et avait du se précipiter au toilette pour prendre une douche très très froide, histoire de ralentir ses ardeurs.

Le train était quasiment désert et les deux agents s'installèrent seuls dans un wagon. Danny avait toujours essayé d'éviter ce genre de situation de peur de devenir incontrôlable, sa réputation de latino fougueux n'était plus à prouver.

Martin: tu vas bien? t'a l'air comment dire tendu

Danny (avec un petit rire nerveux) Que vas tu imaginer? Je vais très bien, par contre toi tu vas attraper une pneumonie si tu restes tremper comme ça.

Danny sorti une serviette de toilette de sa valise et recouvra la tête de Martin. Il lui frotta la tête énergiquement en faisant style de se chamailler avec lui mais pour lui c'était un véritable plaisir et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler longtemps mais il était trop tard pour reculer, il aimait trop ça. Martin secoua la tête pour se débattre, tout en rigolant. Il se mit a chatouiller Danny car il savait que c'était son point faible. Tout en se chamaillant, ils se mirent involontairement un coup de boule et leurs bouche se rencontrèrent. Les deux se reculèrent directement visiblement embarrassé.

Danny: je...euh désolé

Martin: tu peux le dire c'est embarrassant

Il y eu un silence, personne ne savait quoi dire

Martin: Embarrassant mais pas déplaisant.

Danny se tourna vers son collègue, la bouche grande ouverte, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, il se demandait si Martin avait vraiment prononcé cette phrase ou si c'était son imagination qui devenait trop débordante.

Martin: Tu va finir par avaler une mouche si tu restes comme ça.

Danny sortit de ses pensées.

Danny: Je... euh quoi?

Martin: Quoi? quoi?

Danny: Est ce que tu as bien dit que euh...

Martin: que tu allais avaler une mouche? oui

Danny: Non je parlais euh d'avant

Cette fois ce fût Martin qui se mit à rougir. Pourquoi diable avait il dit ça, il avait maintenant l'air chouette, seul dans ce wagon avec Danny, trempé des pieds à la tête avec une serviette en guise de chapeau. Mais oui il l'avait dit, du moins c'était ce qui était sorti de sa bouche sans vraiment une grande concertation avec son cerveau. Danny le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux bruns, il fallait qu'il réponde quelque chose.

Martin: Je... euh... oui enfin c'était une rencontre involontaire mais je euh j'aime bien les rencontres.

Il se sentit d'un coup plus stupide, sa phrase n'avait aucun sens mais son cerveau était encore une fois déconnecté, ou plutôt non il fusionnait mais pas pour parler.

Danny lui mit un doigt sur sa bouche, ferma les yeux et se mit à rapprocher sa bouche contre celle de son collègue, trop tard pour reculer. Mais Martin ne recula pas, bien au contraire il répondit au baiser de son amant, timidement au début , puis leurs langues dépassèrent rapidement la barrière des dents. La langue de Danny tournait au rythme de celle de Martin et vice versa. Les mains du jeune ténébreux s'égarèrent dans les cheveux de son amant tandis que celle de Martin étaient déjà sur ses hanches.

Martin n'en revenait pas, mais déjà il ne réfléchissait plus, ses mains se posèrent sur les tétons de Danny. Certes, ils n'étaient pas aussi voluptueux que les tétons de ses conquêtes féminines mais la sueur qu'ils dégageaient étaient tout aussi voir beaucoup plus sensuelle.

Danny lui aussi voulait découvrir Martin, son désir commençait à être bien trop dur à retenir, et vous savez combien nos forces sont décuplées quand le désir est trop fort. Il enleva la cravate de Martin assez facilement mais la chemise faisait des siennes. Maudits boutons trop petit pour des doigts d'homme, il n'avait aucune autre solution que de l'arracher, un a un les boutons se mirent à voltiger dans le wagon, et Martin se retrouva torse nu. Mieux qu'une oeuvre d'art, c'était parfait. Danny poussa Martin sur la banquette et commença à le lécher tout en lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille. Pendant ce temps Martin n'était pas en reste, il réussi à enlever la ceinture de Danny tant bien que mal car il sentait que le jeans était bien trop serrant et qu'il fallait laisser de la liberté au sexe de Danny. Quand ce dernier sentit la main de Martin le caresser, il ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir.

Martin: Tu es sur que dans un train...

Danny: Il fait trop froid dehors et on ne peut pas dire que le chauffage dans les trains américains soit super.

Martin: tais toi idiot ce n'est pas le moment de faire des métaphores.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en caleçons, torse nu. c'était une découverte pour tous les deux, mais ils ne se posaient pas de questions. Chacun sentit que le caleçon de l'autre devenait vraiment futile, et c'est ainsi qu'au rythme de caresses et de baisers que leurs érections commencèrent à se frotter l'une contre l'autre. C'est à ce moment là que le train décida de démarrer.

Ce fut Danny qui entreprit la démarche pour le plus grand plaisir de Martin, il le rassurait en le caressant et en le léchant tout en commençant par introduire ses doigts en lui. La douleur était certes intense mais pour Martin, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que ce moment avec Danny. Une fois que Danny eu préparé l'entrée avec sa main, Martin guida le sexe du latino. Danny était sur lui et Martin lisait dans son regard qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal, alors il le rassura en lui parlant d'une voix sensuelle.

Si vous aviez été dehors ce jour là et que vous ne saviez pas quoi faire sauf regarder un train à destination de New york passé, vous auriez vu, un carreau recouvert de buée mais avec une main qui parfois tapait dessus. C'était la main de Danny Taylor, agent du FBI, qui était repassé en dessous de Martin Fitzgerald, fils du célèbre directeur adjoint du même nom. Cette fois c'était lui qui rendit le plaisir à celui qui l'avait ignoré quand il était entré au service des personnes disparues.

"Mesdames et messieurs, notre train arrive à destination de New York, le personnel de bord espère que vous avez passé un bon voyage. Avant de descendre assurez vous de n'avoir rien oublié à votre place. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée"

C'est sur cette voix que Danny qui était allongé sur Martin se réveilla. il réveilla doucement son homme et se rhabillèrent en vitesse car les bruits de pas du contrôleur se rapprochaient.

Oh que oui ils avaient passé un agréable voyage.

Fin


End file.
